


hope

by hufflebee



Series: queer!izzy verse [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, dealing with sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: "The world can’t be all that bad when her brother’s smile could light up the entire night sky, when she can see all the weight fall off his shoulders, when Magnus is looking at Alec like he hung the moon. Maybe the world is somewhat broken, but this doesn’t feel like a crack, it feels like healing."(Isabelle continues to work through her sexuality and finds hope in Magnus and Alec)





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so i've been adding to this verse a bit and decided to start posting all of them on here, since i plan on building upon this verse more. i hope you enjoy this and if you want to read all my writing, including shorter drabbles and such, follow my tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Ever since Alec’s failed wedding, even before then honestly, Izzy had noticed the way her brother changes around Magnus. He’s still himself, but it’s as if his armor falls away, he’s no longer only a soldier, only a Shadowhunter, only a Lightwood, he’s simply Alec, her brother who always holds her when she cries, who teases Jace about spending so much time on his hair, who takes Max out for ice cream whenever he can, who is finally letting himself fall in love.

At first, Izzy had thought the warmth in her chest whenever she saw her brother with Magnus was purely happiness for Alec, but as she watches them now, she thinks it may be more than that.

The war is long over and Magnus had decided to give everyone a chance to relax, a chance to forget about the horrors they went through and just spend time together. Hence the movie night they were all currently at.

Clary, Luke, Maia and Raphael were sitting on the couch, Jace and Simon had ended up sitting on the floor since Alec and Magnus had occupied the love seat and Izzy had called dibs on the armchair.

She hasn’t been paying attention to the movie all that much, because now that the world wasn’t ending (at least not in the foreseeable future), her mind is once again occupied with trying to figure herself out.

Alec is still the only one she’s told that she’s pretty sure she’s not straight and the couple of pieces of advice, along with countless words of love and encouragement, he’d managed to give her were that it was okay if t took her a while to figure it out and that, when she felt comfortable doing so, she should consider talking to Magnus. Alec told her how he thinks it would really help, seeing as Magnus is bisexual, and also has a vast knowledge of sexuality, had even been teaching Alec the terminology and history. She’d hugged Alec then and thanked him, but then the conversation was cut short by another mission, another demon, and then well, the world started ending.

Something blows up on the screen, the loudness bringing Izzy out of her thoughts, but she finds her eyes still on Magnus and Alec. Magnus has his legs thrown over Alec’s and is snuggled up to his side, one of Alec’s arms wrapped around his back as Magnus toys with the fingers of the other. Neither of them seems to be paying attention to the movie, or anything other than each other really, as they whisper back and forth, the bright smiles never leaving their faces.

As Alec places a soft kiss to Magnus’ forehead, Izzy watches as Magnus’ face relaxes, at how his eyes flutter closed, and she feels like her heart may burst. And underneath the pure joy she feels for her brother, there is another kind of light forming inside her.

Hope.

If her brother, now Head of the New York Institute, and Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, can be together, be this happy together, maybe the world they live in isn’t so dark and broken.

The world can’t be all that bad when her brother’s smile could light up the entire night sky, when she can see all the weight fall off his shoulders, when Magnus is looking at Alec like he hung the moon. Maybe the world is somewhat broken, but this doesn’t feel like a crack, it feels like healing.

And if something she’s been taught all her life was wrong can be this beautiful, maybe that means she can be, too.


End file.
